Midnight Train
by kimferdehween
Summary: Sasuke has been taking a certain midnight train for as long as he remember, but he hasn't noticed that a girl has been too. That is, until now. They were fated to love each other, but they don't even know it. Destiny has been deceived.....right? HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**E**very night on the last day of each season, I'd always see her on the same train going to the same place at the same time.

At first, I never really paid attention to who this woman was; She really had no importance to me since she was just a stranger on the train.........right?

When I got on the train, it was to go to my night classes at the University I attended to, so I really had bigger things on my mind than that silly girl......right?

But then, why do I keep thinking about her? Why is she always in my mind? Why is it that whenever I close my eyes I see her sitting on that seat that she's always claimed?

I made a decision one day, to have the courage to talk to her, but that day, she didn't come on the train.

So I waited the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next......

Until I finally realized that she had stopped coming.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey everyone! It's me, Kim! I haven't been on FF for a LONG ASS TIME. And my deepest apologies goes out to everyone who has been anticipating my stories, but so far my brain is lacking some of it's originality in the imagination department. Well, as you all SHOULD know, I create little plots to start up my imagination so this is just one of them....unless...._

_You guys want me to make this into a full story of course haha, I don't mind. It'll help me in a way hah. Well yeah! This is just the prologue that randomly came into my mind so it's fine if you guys don't like it as much xD. Well. review if you want me to continue I guess haha! I'll try and be on FF more frequently now xP  
_


	2. Chapter One : The Silver Cross

**Midnight Train**

-----------------**I**-----------------

**I**'ve never seen such an amount of people who were so persistent towards my future then I do now. My family would not let me push aside an offer of a scholarship in Photography go to waste, especially since it would lead me to Paris. No matter how much I hated art, somehow irony would find it's way in and put set as my specialty and soon to be career. Itachi said I was foolish to try and pass aside this opportunity, and damn, he wasn't the only person to have said that. My own father was a world renowned photographer while my mother was an international model, as well as my brother.

I guess you could say I had no control of what I did, but other than that, I seem to be a very independent individual.

--------------

"Wow." I dropped my bag gently on the concrete ground of the new land I have now been honored to call home. I looked before me, the famous tower in which most love scenes were taken in from all the infamous love movies that my mother had watched.

I went towards my bag and sought out my professional camera my father had given me as a farewell present. With a snap, I was able to capture the beauty of this building.

I smiled to myself as I brought my messenger bag back around my body, and continued to walk around the stone pastures taking more photos of the wondrous scenery Paris had offered about to me.

As I was taking photos, the winter chill seemed to have caught up to me for I felt like I was about to become an icicle. I stopped for a second as I tightened the scarf around me and buttoned up my black coat, whom my grandmother had given me as a farewell gift as well. She warned me about the chilling whether Paris had, so she got me something _very_ useful.

Snapping more of the buildings, the people, and the lighting I finally reached my destined subway entrance.

As I walked down the steps, I noticed that a lot of people were staring at me; But who could blame them?

I must admit, I was pretty damn handsome for a 22 year old....and also since I had black hair and black eyes, I stuck out like a sore thumb in a place where European appearances dominated.

I put my camera slanged around body as I looked through the map of routes, trying to find the train that will take me to Paris. Alas, it turned out it arrived right when I checked the map. What a stroke of luck.

I entered the bus and saw that it was packed, but there was one set left so I took it.

As we began to pace towards Paris we made several stops a long the way; One of 'em, an elderly man was the only one who boarded, being forced to stand since there were no more seats. Me, being raised in a country where the elderly are HIGHLY respected, decided to lend him a hand an give my seat to him.

"_Excusez-moi monsieur, il serait un plaisir si vous vous asseyiez dans mon siège_." he smiled towards me as I stood up and walked towards him, helping him over to the seat. Spectators seeing this smiled at me act while others were whispering to one another. When I made sure he was comfortable enough, I pulled away and stood by a handle that was near the seat and held onto it instead.

"_Merci, Jeune homme_."

"_Vous êtes monsieur très bienvenu_." I returned his smile and bowed in respect, letting him see that I am from a different culture.

The train soon stopped once again, and this time a flock of passengers came about while a crowd of 'em left. It was overwhelming how many people come and go from this train. I looked at my map and saw that my stop was just 5 stops away. As I felt the ground on my foot move once again, I started to look around my surroundings, but this time with my camera. I took a picture of woman breast feeding a baby, a teenage boy with headphones on, and of course, the old man whom I've helped not so long ago.

As I looked around for more subjects to take photos of, I couldn't help but stare at a woman who captured my eyes.

I put down my camera as I got a better view of what seemed to be, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

She had on a white beret that covered her black wavy hair that went just past her shoulders. A white winter coat covered her frail body as it went just past her mid thigh, cover her black fan skirt that was just above her knees. White winter boots covered her black-stocking-covered legs which also matched her black leather gloves. A delicate black scarf was around her neck, framing her face perfectly. But, it wasn't her clothing that interested me, but her face.

It had a look that I had never seen, but heard before. It was the perfect definition of the word pure. The innocence radiated off her aura as she was seated in her seat. Not just I, but other people on the train noticed this trait. I fear for her though, for her innocence will only be once viewed by such a human being like me. Her face carried soft lavender eyes that I have never scene before and an alluring smile along with childishly chubby cheeks. She was a porcelain doll, the only thing pure in this filthy world.

I quickly regained my poise and brought my camera to my face, and I finally snapped a photo of her. As I did though, the bus had stopped and people filled in quickly while more left frantically. I wasn't quite sure if I took the photo, but I quickly made way to her seat; **only to find it empty**.

Well, maybe not completely empty. I quickly grabbed a silver object that was laying there before a little boy pushed his way around me and rushed to take a seat.

As he sat, he stuck his tongue out to me and I couldn't help but smile. I took a picture of his youthful attitude and quickly went back to my spot near the handle.

I looked closely to what I grabbed and I widened my eyes at it's beauty.

It was a silver cross, dangling from a silver chain.

* * *

**A/N:** _Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy my new style and stay tuned for the next chapter too! haha i feel so proud xP READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! ;D_


	3. YOU DECIDE THE STORY'S FUTURE

_**ATTENTION READERS & FANS OF **_

_**'**_**Midnight Train**_**'**_

**this is an important author's note that determines the future of this story.**

**-**

Alright, basically, I made sure my computer was fully fixed and my out-of-country plans have been taken cared of so I _officially_ have time to update/create numerous stories.

Now basically I will be posting this AN on every story that's on hiatus to get the reader's opinion.

-

If you've looked at my new writing techniques AND skills (_through 'A Strange Love Story', 'Gold Chains and Violin Strings_', '_Tired of Waiting_', and '_Noona, Saranghaeyo_', I've changed a lot from the past 3-4 years on FanFiction (_mostly maturing_). Now, here's the question I would SINCERELY like to know.

**Q: Would you like my to rewrite the story with my NEW writing skills, OR continue on (_keep the old chapters_) with my new style.**

To put this in simpler terms,

Would you like me to rewrite the story or continue it but in a different type of way. No matter what though, my recent techniques are still going to be incorporated, and the stories are going to be continued/updated regardless of your decisions.

It's whether or not you want the **WHOLE** story to be written one way, or keep the **ORIGINAL** scripts and continue on w/ my more mature writing.

So **PLEASE**, if you have to, send me a message or just send me a review.

I value _**EVERYONE'S**_ opinion and you guys, the **readers**, decide whether I should continue and how to do so.

Whichever has a majority of the opinions, I will continue it on that way.

But please, be clear with your decision so I can understand well! :D

(_My english improved, so I'm good in understanding XD_)

Even if you're a first time reader/anonymous, **SEND ME YOUR OPINION**! YOU'RE A **READER** TOO! :D

-

I look forward to what you all have to say!

I hope you guys make the most comfortable decision :)

**THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME AND MY WRITING FOR 3-4 YEARS!**

**AND HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

-- **Kim  
**


End file.
